


Sweet Tooth

by StudGenius



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Mardi Gras, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/pseuds/StudGenius
Summary: The aunts are taking Micah out for his first Nola Mardi Gras. If they can manage to make it out of the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts).



> Mood Music:
> 
> "Call the Police" - Stephanie McDee

"Nova, that's your third piece of cake today."

"Three meals. Three pieces. What's the problem?"

"We're still on meal number two."

"Laissez les bon temps rouler." Nova punctuates her sentence with a bite.

Chantal cuts her eyes at her. "I'ma have to roll _you_ down St. Charles, you keep on."

"......What would I be doing on St. Charles?"

"We're taking Micah out for his first Mardi Gras, remember?"

"I thought _you_ were taking him out. I already told the both of y'all that I didn't want to be out in no sea of tourists this year."

"Baaaabe." Chantal gets up from her chair at the kitchen table to saunter over behind Nova's and wrap her arms around her neck. She kisses one ear, then the other. "How can we do something like this without you? You're his favorite aunt; you're my favorite bae. You got those long, strong fingers to snatch all the good throws with..."

"I better be your only bae. And I'm pretty sure that you're the favorite aunt now, Ms. I-Found-Those-Extra-Rare-Supras-You-Wanted-Because-I'm-So-Great-I-Have-All-The-Hook-Ups."

"It's that Taurus connection, baby; I can't help it. You just mad because they didn't have your size."

"You right. So let me drown my sorrows in this cake in peace."

"Fine. Just pace yourself, please. I don't wanna have to come back out here 'cause you choking on a baby."

"I'm not new to this, girl." Nova slides a hand down Chantal's forearm to grab her wrist when she starts to pull back and stand up straight. "Where you going?"

"To take a shower. Gotta get a good spot."

"You were gonna shower without me?" Nova looks genuinely hurt by the idea, which Chantal, of course, finds adorable.

"Well...you're making me go to the parade without you, so..."

"I could be convinced to tag along."

Nova's hand slides down to hold hers tightly and swing it back and forth, and her eyes drag down her body, around to peep her ass, and back up again, so Chantal knows exactly what type of negotiations will be found acceptable. That doesn't mean she's going to make it easy, though.

"You want me to see if Zina can have another king cake fall off the back of her mama's truck?"

There are few things that Nova would like more at this moment in time, but she'll be damned if she has to owe Zina a favor, so she decides to stick to the mission at hand. "Nah. You got all the extra cake that I want."

Chantal giggles despite herself, letting Nova tug her back over to the table and onto her lap to straddle her, where she wastes no time in grabbing as much of her ass as she can gather in one hand, loving the fact that she can't fit the whole cheek in her palm.

"If I give you a piece, you gon go?"

"Two pieces."

" _Two_?? I'ma fuck around and be late messin' with you."

"That's the idea."

"Stop that." Chantal's giggling again, and Nova's not sure if she's referring to the stealing of her "gonna get you pregnant" jokes, the hand sliding its way slowly up the inside of her thigh and closer and closer to the warmth of her center, or the teeth and lips nipping gently at her neck, but she knows her plan is working.

"Is that what you want?" At moments like these, Nova's even more thankful than usual for her general distaste for wearing pants or much of anything else in the house, because her thumb is in the leg hole of the American Apparel shorts Chantal stole from her and up against her wetness in no time.

A breathy gasp and a quiet moan and a shift of her hips closer to her touch are her responses, and Nova's hand on her ass pulls her even closer as she teases her entrance with the tip of her thumb before bringing it up to strum against her clit, the little bud already half- swollen and peeking out of its velvety hood with excitement and anticipation. Her arms go around Nova's neck, and they rest their foreheads together when she looks up at her, Chantal's eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust when she meets her gaze, her nose nuzzling against Nova's in a silent plea for a kiss on lips that are mere millimeters away.

Nova obliges her because how could she not. Even if she'd thought about teasing, her lips have a mind of their own, and they have no interest whatsoever in any hesitation. Chantal's kiss is warm and perfectly wet as she grinds down in her lap in search of contact and friction, another plea for more that doesn't go unanswered when Nova presses the tip of her index finger inside, heat and wetness and the fragrance of Chantal's arousal and her sigh of appreciation into her mouth greeting her as she enters her inch by inch.

Chantal wiggles her way down to the base of Nova's finger, pulling it in and pushing it out with the milking motions of her walls, both as glad as they've ever been that she'd managed to convince Nova of the joys of the short manicure. Her tongue strokes against hers, and it spurs her movements, hips rolling harder and faster to ride Nova's hooking and curling digit as the familiar pin pricks of pleasure build under her eyelids and stiffen her clit under Nova's thumb.

Nova's own little bundle of nerves is hard to the point of rubbing against her fabric of her panties as she grinds up against Chantal and her own hand, aching for release of her own and well on her way to receiving it as she feels the slick evidence of Chantal's pleasure increase to accomodate their rapidly increasing tempo. The thought briefly crosses her mind that they just might break the chair or tip over in it, but it's not like she's about to stop. Not when Chantal's breaking their liplock to hug her neck, the rocking of her hips frantic, intoxicating, and painfully arousing as she slides a hand into her locs and moans against her ear.

Her cries go silent when the pressure builds to a peak, shuddering against Nova as she rides down on her hand like her life depends on it, her whole body tensing when the wave of her climax comes crashing down and her pussy milks every bit of pleasure it can from her touch before relaxing again. Chantal's nails scratch lightly against her neck as they scrabble for locs to latch on to, and she can feel her eyelids already starting to droop as she slumps against her girlfriend.

"Damn, baby." She could be a little late if it meant more of that.

Nova grins up at her, partly because there's no better feeling that not even having to gloat when she's made her woman come and partly because she can feel Chantal still riding her gently as she comes down.

Both of their phones buzz behind them, and Chantal tries to reach back to get hers, Nova, who's moved her hand from her ass to wrap an arm around her waist, not cooperating with any attempt to be anywhere but pressed together as she nibbles on her neck again.

"I need to get it."

"I'm tryna give it."

Chantal sucks her teeth, then. "It could be Micah."

Mood effectively dampened, if not killed, Nova sighs, slipping out of Chantal gently to grab the edge of the table with one hand and stretch an arm to grab the first phone she can reach. Sure enough, it's Micah in their group chat saying that Boogie managed to get the night off, after all, and he'd go out with KeKe's family if it was cool with them. Chantal rolls her eyes when she finishes reading the message out loud, but nods her approval anyway, which makes Nova cheese up at her after she types a quick text back. Finding the baby in the cake they'd finished the day before was really coming through for her on the luck side of things.

"You ready for round two, then?" Nova stands up from the chair, Chantal wrapping her legs around her waist when she grabs her ass with both hands to bring her with her. She's already heading towards the bedroom before she gets an answer.

"Two pieces for parade attendance, remember? That was the deal. So you still gotta take me out later." She kisses Nova's nose after she says it like it'll make the idea more palatable.

"How 'bout I just throw some beads at you when you take your shirt off. It'll be just like we were there."


End file.
